Boys and Banks: Hinata's Story
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: Hinata is the girlfriend of a gang leader. She may answere to him but could she love someone else? I'm bad at summarys... Please read and review!
1. Let's go boys!

I'm new at this so please take it easy on me. **Please! Please review!**

* * *

Hinata stared at her boyfriend. Gaara looked me up and down and then smiled. I blushed, "W.. what?" His smile grew wider "Nothing, you look good" I looked down at myself, I was wearing one of the shortest skirts that ever existed and a tank top that was about two sizes too small. "Come on Hinata, let's go." He gently pulled me away from my house and into his truck. As I buckled the seat belt I caught a glimpse of what was in the back seat. Guns, lots and lots of guns, every kind, machine guns, shot guns, pistols you name it. "Gaara?" My voice wavering. He sent me a stern look. "Whatever's back there is nothing of your concern.

This might be a good time to tell you that Gaara is a gang leader, and I just so happen to be his girlfriend. I not here because I look good or because I'm rich, even though I'm both. At least he things that I'm hot. I'm here because I've know Gaara since the 2nd grade and I'm his best friend. Plus I am an experienced hacker. Of course no one but the most important people know this stuff. Not even my sister knows and Father definitely doesn't know. As a matter of fact Father thinks that Gaara goes to a private school and lives in the huge mansions houses by the beach, he doesn't suspect that Gaara really lives in a slum and goes to my run down school. The way I lie know one will ever suspect a thing.

I snuck another look to the back seat and a shiny black pistol caught my eye.

"So are you going to sell all of these or keep them," He stared at me.

"Sometimes I think your too curious for your own good," I gave him that puppy dog look and he laughed at me.

"I was going to sell them, Why?"

"I want one"

Now he was gaping. I was afraid that his jaw was going to fall off.

"O.K. Which one?" I smiled I always got what I wanted.

"The black pistol" I said pointing to it.

"Um, can we talk about this later" He said as the car screeched to a halt. I gave him a small nod. He knew, I always got what I wanted. The door was jerked open and a brown messy haired boy jumped in.

"Hey! What's up Kiba?" I said as soon as he got in the car.

"Nothing much Mei mei." He said smirking. "I didn't know you were coming to the party tonight."

"Of course she's coming you idiot! She's my girlfriend!"

Gaara was always short to temper. My nickname that the gang had taken to calling me was Mei mei meaning little sister. The name of there is gang 流血彪 or blood tiger, it was Gaara's idea. Another reason they need me is because without me they wouldn't have their super cool jackets that I made by hand for 97 people. Yup 97 people, and of course my Father doesn't know about that either, dang my Father's out of the loop. I smiled at the stuff that I was thinking. Kiba adjusted in his seat next to me. I smiled at him.

"No worries you won't be squeezed in here next to me much longer."

He smiled at me and said "No really, I don't mind" and that was when Gaara leaned over on top of me and punched Kiba. This is going to be a long ride I thought.

"I wonder if Nara's coming tonight" I said out loud, and Kiba's smiled grew wider.

"As long as your sister's coming he is"

Kiba snickered at Gaara. Then once again Gaara leaned over and punched Kiba. Shikamaru Nara was the guineas of the Blood Tigers. He was the one who came up with the plans. He was also the only guy brave enough to date Gaara's older sister Temari who could kick any one of the Blood Tigers butts. Nara had shown up in middle school which meant he was a little late for the sign up on the Blood Tigers, but because of his natural brilliance he saved himself a spot.

I looked at Kiba who smiled at me and winked. I had known Kiba since Kindergarten. Same with Shino, I had never liked the girly girls like Ino and Sakura so I would hang out with the boys. Kiba and Shino are some of my best friends, I would hang out with Sasuke too but we were never as close. I looked over Kiba as he sung a song under his breath. The red triangle tattoos on his checks made him stand out from all the other boys who didn't have any tattoos at all. It was of the rules for the Blood Tigers, no tattoos. The only reason Kiba was let in was because his tattoos were part of his clan culture he had got them when he was 8 years old. I remember when he came to school with his sister (who also has the tattoos) and the red triangles were on his face. I thought that he could just take them off but they never came off. Now you get used to them after a while. The car stopped and Kiba opened the door grabbed my hand and pulling me out of the truck after him. "Come on Mei mei you owe me a dance for putting up with your boyfriend the whole ride here,"

For the third time that night Kiba got punched by his friend.

* * *

I hope you liked and I hope even more that you review because I have had none! None at all!

Hinata/Gaara or Hinata/Kiba (Neji/Tenten, Saskue/Some girl) I don't know what I'm doing.

If you review I might change the pairings!


	2. Boyfriends, Cousins, and Partys!

I have reviews!! Thank you guys so much!! Especially Cherrypudding!!Please keep reviewing my work! I hope you enjoy this one!

The car stopped and Kiba opened the door grabbed my hand and pulling me out of the truck after him. For the third time that night Kiba got punched by his friend.

* * *

"Gaara its okay, Kiba and I can have one dance together" I said smiling at Kiba. He winked at Gaara and grabbed my hand again pulling me out to the dance floor.

"Don't worry Gaara I won't do anything to your girlfriend," Gaara looked like he was going to kill Kiba at this point. Hinata smiled Kiba really knew how to get on Gaara's nerves.

"Come on Kiba!" I shouted over the music which was extremely loud. It was a good thing that the song was half way over. Kiba was a horrible dancer. As the song ended I laughed at Kiba's face.

"Come on Hina, one more song," Kiba being dog-like already he had the cutest puppy dog face.

"Sorry Kiba, I have to talk to Gaara about something." I muttered blushing as he slipped his arm around my waist walking me back to Gaara.

"Kay, see you later Hinata" I waved goodbye to him as I turned around to face Gaara. He smiled at me and handed me a drink.

"Have a good time dancing with dog-boy" He snickered. Obviously he had seen Kiba's dancing, which was really horrible. I frowned at him before laughing.

"Yeah I did actually," My smile wiped his away.

"I'm just kidding" I said laughing, before I cupped his face and kissed him. Closing my eyes I felt his mouth open a little more allowing room for my tongue to slip in. Which I of course I did. Opening my eyes as we broke apart I smiled at the cheers coming from the other gang members. I turned to Gaara, he looked surprised.

"Feel free to do that anytime," He whispered to me. I felt my face flush and turned to the guys who had cheered.

"You guys really want to see something," I asked them, a smile playing my on lips. This time it was Gaara who made the first move. I don't know how long we were kissing but I do know that that was one of the best moments of my life. It was times like this that I remember why I put up with all the guns and the cussing. It was for moments like this that made it all worth it, this one moment out of the hundreds of hours that I work to help my friends stay alive in this world.

Finally after what seemed like hours we broke apart the cheers went on but I ignored them. I had just seen something that made my stomach do flips like pro gymnasts. On the other side of the room my cousin Neji Hyuuga was making out with a girl with brown hair tied up in buns.

"Hey Gaara, I'm going to get some more punch" I said forcing a smile on my face and giving him a quick peck on the check. Oh my god! What was Neji doing here? Of all places he could be, he was here. This was defiantly going to ruin my night. Flipping my long hair back I pushed through the crowd to trying get to Neji. I finally made it to the other side of the room when I realized that I was right behind Neji and the browned haired slut. I have no clue who she is, I mean she looks sort of familiar but I don't know where I would have seen her before.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" I said trying to act surprised. He pushed the girl away from him so fast I think he broke an Olympic record if they had those for stuff like this. The girl looked at him angrily and put her hands on her hips. I hated her immediately.

"Hinata! Why are you here?"

"Um, I just asked you the same question and you have yet to answer it." I snapped at him.

"I thought you and Gaara went on a date?" He voice was unsteady as he talked. If you notice he is still avoiding my question.

"I'm on it!" Man, what was he doing here? I hadn't seen him all day and now he just shows up at Sasuke's party! He doesn't even know Sasuke! Wait, why am I so mad at him? My cousin the great "Hyuuga prodigy" gets mad at me when I kiss Gaara or go on dates but he sneaks out and just starts kissing random girls and doesn't even think to tell me! That's why I'm so pissed at him!

"I sorry to interrupt but I don't think we have been properly introduced my name is Tenten." The slut could speak! Oh, I'm supposed to say something. I don't know what to say. What do I do! And then the entire finishing school training that Mother made me go through comes back to me.

"It is delightful to meet you my name is Hyuuga Hinata," I say in my most girly voice putting a lovely smile on my face and giving her a little bow. Okay now Tenten, where have I heard that before? Tenten! I know she was the girl who was on the volleyball team that helped them win the state champion ship.

"Did you play volleyball?" I asked trying with all my might not to slap her.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw your name in the newspaper" She blushed.  
"Oh yeah, well the newspaper did a whole story on me." This girl was so full of herself! I nodded pretending to be interested.

"Neji, we need to talk," I said, smiling apologetically at Tenten while I dragged Neji away from her.

"Who the heck is that?" I yelled over the music at him.

"Um, well you see I was going to tell you but…."

"Out with it!" I am really angry at him. He is going to get his butt kicked after this!

"Tenten is my girlfriend! Now why are _you_ here?" He was getting mad too.

"I am on a date with my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah! Where is he?" He said challenging me.

"Hey Gaara!" I called across the room. He looked up and saw me standing next to Neji. Quickly excusing himself from Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke he hurried over to me.

"Hinata-sama what's going on?" I smiled. Gaara was quick to pick on the fact that Neji and I were related so he switched to being formal.

"Gaara, this is my cousin Hyuuga Neji" Gaara smiled at him and extended his hand to shake. Neji only nodded in his direction and ignored his hand.

"N…neji, please s..shake Sabaku No Gaara's hand," I stuttered making Neji shake Gaara's hand. I smiled; I always get what I want. I hate having to stutter but it gets things done.

At ten o'clock I asked Gaara to take me home because I had finals tomorrow. Kiba showed up to say good-bye and gave me a big bear hug. This earned him another punch, poor Kiba. He never learns. As the car pulled into the driveway I kissed Gaara good night.

"See you tomorrow" I said giving him a peck on the check.

"I don't think so"

"You're not coming to school tomorrow? It's the Finals!"

"I got some other stuff to do"

"Is it gang related?" I asked already knowing what the answer was. He smiled at me.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much," I looked at him and shook my head.

"One more for good luck then" I whispered to him. Then we kissed again.

* * *

I am so happy! Please keep reviewing my work and I hope you like it! If you can give me any tips please do.

Kazo Sakamari


	3. The Danger of Guns

I'm so sorry for be mean to Tenten in my last chapter. Sorry for the wait!! Please read and review!!

* * *

"I'll be fine, you worry too much," I looked at him and shook my head

"I'll be fine, you worry too much," I looked at him and shook my head.

"One more for good luck then" I whispered to him. Then we kissed again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning trying to figure out what was wrong. It was light out and people were awake. I rolled over to see my alarm clock saying that it was 7:00 am. I screamed.

"Aahhhh! NOOOO!"

I stumbled out of bed in a hurry to get dressed only to find that I was already dressed. How did that happen? Oh yeah, I fell asleep with my clothes on. I ran out of my room and caught an image of myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. What is wrong with me today? Hair brush, I need a hair brush! On the dresser! Quickly brushing my hair and looking over my self I figured I looked fine. Dashing out to the kitchen I saw a power bar in Neji's hand and grabbed that too. He kept holding on to it causing me to come to a stop.

"Neji." My tone was dangerous.

"Get your own breakfast" He retorted at me. Man, he could get on my nerves. After yesterday night I hadn't seen him so we were still fighting.

"I hope you used protection last night" I whispered in his ear. He looked like a deer in the headlights, his hand loosened on the power bar. I smirked at him before running out the door.

"Hey Hinata!" I looked up just in time to run head into Kiba and Shino. I dusted my self off after all of us got up from the ground. I looked at them quizzically they had set up a breakfast in the street and had all the food you could eat.

"We heard you scream. How late did you wake up?" Kiba said a smile on his lips.

"Um, about ten minutes ago," I muttered looking down. I must be missing something here. Normally people didn't set up camp outside my house.  
"What's going on?"

"Remember we were going to study before school for the finals today."

"….." I forgot all about that to tell the truth. I smiled meekly at my friends.

"Sorry," Kiba smirked at Shino.

"See, I told you! Now you owe me ten bucks." Shino turned to Hinata and frowned at her.

"Your making me go broke," I laughed and shook my head at them. They never should have bet on me anyway I thought as Shino dug around in his wallet for ten dollars.

"So are we going to practice or not, cause you know we do have finals today," I said smiling. Kiba and Shino both sweat dropped.

"Finals…."

"Oh yeah…." Man these two were the world's greatest idiots. They come here to study and then forget about it in the next second.

"Come on, why did Pizarro travel to South America?"

* * *

I bubbled in my last answer, and looked around. Most people were finished but a few were left, mostly people like Naruto and Ino. Of course Ino isn't a dumb blond she just takes her time, right. I saw Shino look up and waved to him, not many people know Shino that well, but I do, so I could tell when he smiled and he was right now.

"Yes! I finished!" Once again Kiba forgot to be quite during testing. The whole class turned to look at him and I let out a small giggle. Nara muttered something and I turned to look at him, he was sleeping.

"So troublesome right Nara?" I said giggling.

"Five minutes class" The teacher said. Just then the intercom came on.  
"Hinata Hyuuga please come to the office ready to leave," I looked up to the teacher who shrugged and then I got up and left.

Walking into the office my eyes had to adjust to the poor lighting in there.

"Hinata Hyuuga right?" The lady said to me,

"Your ride is waiting outside." As I walked out side my poor eyes had to adjust to the sunlight now too. Trying to see if there was a car outside I saw a black truck heading straight for me, swerving just before it hit me the door swung open and a hand grabbed me pulling me in. I did what only seemed relevant in this situation. I screamed.

"God, shut your trap Hina!" Temari snapped. I stared at her.

"I...I'm s...sorry but I have to be home. My f…family called me home,"

"Hinata I called you home! Gaara's…. Gaara's…." I stared at her.  
"What happened to Gaara?!"

"He got shot."

Gaara got shot. That's why I'm here, because my boyfriend got shot. Why do I do this? Gaara gets shot and I'm doing my finals in school. He really got hurt this time. I feel so scared, my life revolves around him, my friends, me. Why couldn't I have a normal relationship with a boy? I feel the tears stat up in my eyes. No! I can't cry, not this time. I won't cry! I turn to look at Temari, she's not afraid to cry, tears are poring out of her eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy; for once she looks like she doesn't belong. I feel bad for her, she has everything I don't and a lot of stuff I do. A lot of times I wish I could be her friend but she has always chosen to ignore me. To her I just her boyfriends girl, nothing more. I wish I could have a friend like her but I don't, I always looked up to her before to see what to do when I stared dating Gaara. She never seemed to care, so I didn't either. But now it's different, I'm her friend for a short time now and I realize that she is who she is and that we couldn't be friends even if she acknowledges me. I don't know why but I know that's the truth. I give her a hug and she cries into my shoulder, people are honking there horns, but none one cares.

"Gaara's going to be O.K. Temari," I only wish I could believe what I said myself.

* * *

Sorry for the wait people my computer was having problems. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!!


	4. Time to Change

I'm sorry for the wait my computer is still having problems. Please **read** and **review**!!

**Important: I can't decided whether to make this a Hinata/Kiba or Hinata/Gaara. So please your favorite pairing into the review and I see what I can do. Please! The whole story rides on this!**

I stared at Gaara, he was covered in bloody bandages but he was alive. That's all I care about. It had taken me hours but it seemed like all that med school stuff that Father put me through had finally paid off. Temari was still crying, and it's now two o'clock in the freaking morning. No school tomorrow though, it is now officially summer, or it was two hours ago.

"Hina come here."

"Gaara…" I can't believe it! He's going to be okay. I thought I felt a smile on my lips, but I was too sleepy to know for sure.

"Gaara you shouldn't be talking right now," He gave me a worried look.

"Have you been here all night," I just shrugged, if I said yes he would probably explode in worry. Some of my hair fell across my face.

"You don't look so good you should get some rest" He said softly.

"Me rest? I should be telling that to you!" I retorted at him.

"So tell me." I smiled.

"Okay, Gaara you need to get some rest," I said trying to hold back a laugh, I shouldn't be laughing in this situation.

"I see you tomorrow" I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek. Then I got up and left Gaara's bedroom and entered the living room. Walking out of the room I saw all the people that Gaara had helped and hurt.

"Is Gaara okay?!"

"What's going on?"

"Hinata, are you okay?" I turned toward Shino and Kiba, one of them had asked that. Right now my life was filled with questions and they weren't not my own.

"Gaara's going to be fine; all he need is some well earned rest." I said loud enough for all to hear. Walking over to my friends I muttered.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Just as we were about to leave Temari came up to me.

"Hinata, I just want to thank you for everything you have done to help me and my family. I'm sorry for everything." She smiled and walked away to Shikamaru. Kiba gave me a questioning look but I shrugged it off.

"Ready?" Shino asked and I nodded.

"Let's go home." Kiba slipped his arm around my waist and Shino gently put his on my shoulders.

"Thank you guys."

"For what?" Shino always had to ask the hard questions. I just shrugged again. Kiba just smiled and winked at me. As we got into Kiba's car which is a black and red Ferrari, and of course he stole it thank you for asking. He dropped Shino off first because he lives closer and then made his way to my house.

"Hinata are you sure you are going to be okay?" Kiba asked sounding concerned. So, I slapped him up side the head and said,

"Of course I'm fine!" He smiled at me but he still looked concerned. I brushed some of my hair out of my face and looked at him. I wasn't just looking; I was trying to see him for who he is, what he's done and how the whole world sees him. He looked like a boy who had no father, who was lost and scared, a boy who joined a gang as a chance to find a family only to realize that he already had a family of friends outside. Now he was looking for a way out, or was he looking to get closer in. I couldn't tell. He looked like he had made many mistakes but was trying to fix all of them as hard as he could. I remembered one time when Gaara and I had had a fight. One of the things Kiba had said softly as he walked away from me was "My worst mistake was giving you up Hinata-sama" He never knew that I had heard that but I can't deny, I have good hearing. That was the only time Kiba ever called me Hinata-sama. I must have been a little out of it because the next thing I knew Kiba was so close to me our lips were almost brushing. I closed my eyes and leaned forward just as he did the same, our lips touched and I smiled gently and then everything seemed to come back to me, it was like someone had poured a bucket of ice water on me. I pulled back from Kiba so fast it almost hurt.

"Kiba-kun you can't do this!" I said, my voice was rather high for some reason.

"I can't do this! You were helping me out a bit there!" He was angry at me.

"Kiba I'm sorry, but I… Gaara and I…" Man, I sure messed up this one.

"Kiba you know as well as anyone that we can't do this!"

"Whoa Hina! Let a man dream!"

"You weren't dreaming Kiba! This is real! You just can't go around kissing girls who are in a relationship! You just can't!"

"Fine Hina, You do whatever you want. I don't care anymore! Just leave me alone now!" And with that I opened the car door and walked out to my house.

That night I cried, my boyfriend had been shot, my best friend was angry at me for having a boyfriend, and tomorrow was the anniversary of my Mother's death, my cousin was still mad at me for whatever I had done to angry him this time, my sister had stolen my diary which I had found out earlier, and I figured out that this was an appropriate time to cry. That night I had trouble sleeping for reason you might have figured out. I kept remembering the time when Gaara and his family first arrived at my school. I was in third grade, Kiba and Shino were my best friends and I had a crush on Naruto (Who has now moved out of state) during the first few weeks Gaara had made a name for himself as a bully to all kids on the playground, girls and boys alike. He never touched me or my friends though. I had always wondered why. All the other kids said "you should be happy" but I wasn't. Was I not good enough for him, or was I too strange looking, or maybe he thought that I was clumsy enough that I would get hurt myself. On the last day of third grade I found out why. Gaara's older sister came up to me and asked me if I would date Gaara. I mean I was in the third grade what was I going to say. Well what I did say was that I would have to ask my father about it, and so Temari gave me Gaara's number. I never called it. I never went near Gaara if I could help it until Naruto moved away. Then Gaara asked me for what seemed like the millionth time and I final said yes. That was only a year ago, at the beginning of the school year.

My alarm clock was beeping softly and I woke with my clothes still on.

"Shoot, I did it again," I muttered. One o'clock it read. One in the after noon, I did my math quickly; I had nine hours of sleep. Good enough. Getting up when you know you don't have to can be extremely hard. God, the last time I showered was two days ago. So can you guess what I did? I showered! As I finished drying off I saw a small bundle wrapped in brown paper with a small note tied to it. I picked it up and read the note.

Dear Hinata,

The Hyuuga household is holding a celebration to honor your mothers passing of twelve years. Please where the kimono inside this package Hinata-sama. Your father has requested it.

Kisamaru

I opened the package to find a blue kimono with small delicate purple flowers on it. I smiled this was Mother's kimono from when she was my age. It was times like this that I wished that I could talk to my best friend. I mean sure I could talk to Shino but he's not so good with the emotional stuff. Right then and there I decided that I would not where it. It was my Mother's and hers only, where I got this I don't know. I didn't care about what my Father said. I would not wear it! Now that only leaves one thing…

If I don't where the kimono.

"What will I wear?"

* * *

Please read the top for what you should with the pairings! Read and review! Thank you!


	5. Let's dance Father!

I hope you like it. I still need more pairings reviews so far it's a tie! Please read and review!!

* * *

"What will I wear?"

"Okay, so what will I wear?" I said out loud to myself as I dug through my closet which was just a big huge glob of clothes. I saw a bit of black velvet and pulled it out. This is way to short to wear to Mother's party I thought. So I went back to digging until I saw a swash of cream colored silk. I pushed the clothes in front of it back and saw a beautiful silk strapless dress that was long enough that it touched the floor.

"This is perfect!" I said laying the dress on my bed, before I dove back into my closet to find some shoes.

"Kisamaru!" I called out the door. In a second the maid appeared.  
"Yes Hinata-sama," I looked at her, normally I didn't like to ask her to do things for me but I needed her right now. I hated it when people used my formal name.

"Kisamaru please don't call me Hinata-sama. Um, I need you to call Gaara for me please and thank you." Kisamaru nodded and walked away. Finally after what seemed like an hours I had put an outfit together, I had my silk dress, a pair of gold strappy heels, and some gold earrings and necklaces.

"Hinata-sama…." I turned to find Kisamaru holding the phone.

"Oh thank Kisamaru, remember what I said about Hinata-sama." I smiled at her and nodded to the door letting her know she could go. I took the phone.

"Gaara?"

"Hey Hinata, so what's up?"

"Um, well my Father's having a party tonight and I need an escort" There I said it. I know that Gaara doesn't like my family that much, so I was sort of pushing it. No one in there right mind would like them anyway.

"Sorry Hina, I'm um sort of busy today. I could get Sasuke to go with you."

"Um, Okay." Damn, Sasuke will work, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Alright, I'll come over and see you tomorrow baby."

"See you later." Damn, damn, damn! Sasuke is nice looking, every girl knows that, but he is a little cold, if you know what I mean. Stupid Kiba had to get in a fight when I need him most. My phone started with that incessant beeping that meant I had messages. I pulled it out of my pocket only to see Message Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata, pick u up 7:00…

Oh shoot, whatever Gaara said he did, it sucked. Whatever, I can live with Sasuke for two or three hours. A smile slowly came onto my face. I was going to put my father through hell tonight. What time was it anyway? Three, the party started at seven thirty so I had four and half hours. I could go back to sleep or call Shino and hang out there. Or I could do both and sleep at Shino's house. I grabbed my jacket and tried to slip out of the house, only to run into Neji.

"Hey Neji," All he did was stare coldly at me. I scowled at him and pushed past him. "Whatever you imbecile," I cursed at him. The idiot, normally Neji and I were very nice to each other but whenever we got in a fight it would take weeks for us to make up to each other. It was sort of a competition between us, even over the simplest things like who left the milk out last week or who left there socks on the floor. Oh well, the main thing is that I made it to the front door without seeing my Father. Once outside I went to the garage and grabbed my bike because Shino's dad was sort of strange and over protective so he built the house about two miles outside of town where no one can drive there cars. It's sort of useless, but oh well what's done is done.

When I finally made it to Shino's house I hot and sweaty but I had made it in record time. I liked to time myself to see how long it would take me because it was a 7 mile bike ride to his house. I feel bad for Shino; he has to walk to school. I reached the door and knocked as loud as I could. When no one answered I walked around to the side of the house where there is a window that is almost always open. To bad it's the bathroom window, but who cares anyway. It's not a safety hazard because I'm about the only person who could fit through, I mean besides a six year old. I always had this thing about being able to fit in small spaces. Hide and seek is so much fun for me, living hell for the person trying to find me. Shimmying through the window I did a prayer thanking god that there was no one in the bathroom. Opening the door and stepping out I came face to face with Shino.

"Oh hey, I was looking for you!" He gave me a look before bursting out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Your face!" He said between laughs.

"Not like that, but your face is so funny!" he doubled over laughing again as I stuck my tongue out and now he had me laughing as well, so were all laughing like crazy in the bathroom. Then his Dad walks in and we both stop laughing immediately and stand up straight.

"Hello Mr. Aburame" I said smiling at him. He nodded at me and Shino and then pushed past us into the bathroom. We both hurried into his room before we started laughing again. Smiling at Shino I giggled, because it had been a long time since something like that had happened to me. I collapsed onto his bed and he flopped down next to me.

"So what happened?" He asked me.

'What?"

"You and Kiba, what happened? He didn't do anything stupid did he?" I stared at him for a long time before telling him everything that had happened last night. When I finished he just looked at me and shook his head.

"Kiba's an idiot." A small smile came across my face.

"I think I'll have to agree with that." I said with a small giggle.

"Remember that time we played scrabble" I said giggling again, louder this time.

"Yeah, you and I had words like conceptualizing and atomization and he had words like cat and dog." I laughed again that was so much fun. Unfortunately Kiba never let us play scrabble again, to bad.

"So are you going to go to this party tonight,"

"Yeah it's my Mom's party! I have to go!"

"Oh, it just sounded like you didn't want to go,"

"I want to go. Don't worry."

"I'm glade I'm not your Dad right now," He said, he could tell that Father was in for a beating.

I left his house two hours before the start of the party to get ready. The bike ride home was even quicker then the one I had made here. Trying to sneak back into my house was harder, I ran into Neji again and this time it was even more unpleasant. He was talking to that girl Tenten who had been at the party. Apparently she was going to be at this party too. I know I hadn't been around her enough to pass judgment on her but I did anyway. I couldn't help it. Neji did the same thing to me whenever I got a boyfriend, so why couldn't I. I smiled at him before slipping away to my room where I decided I needed another shower. By the time had had finished fixing my hair I had ten minutes to get out of here and to the hotel where the party was to be held. There was a knock on the door and I saw Sasuke step into my room out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey," He gave me a look of disgust.

"Your not even dressed" I looked down at my self, true I wasn't dressed for the party yet.

"Hey at least I have clothes on!" He shut up after that and I grabbed my dress, gave him a look.

"A little privacy here!" I slipped on the dress and put on my earrings and some jewelry and smiled at him.

"Makeup," He asked me.

"Shoot!" And so I put on some lipstick and eye shadow and then we got out of there. We made it to the party a few minutes late. You could tell that all the guests were already there and that the doors were closed.

"Take the car around back, we'll sneak in." I said frowning, trust my Father to close the doors before his Daughter even gets there. I found a cleaner guy working in the next room and because the walls were only rice paper dividers we could make it in.

"Hey you! I'll give you fifty bucks to give us a grand entrance into to that room." I said to the guy. He smiled at me and said "Done deal" and so Sasuke and I walked into a room full of stuck up old people all wearing black. We were fashionable late and it worked out perfectly. You'd pay a million bucks to see the look ion my fathers face as he saw me in that dress, with Sasuke Uchiha as my escort, walking through those doors when he had tried to stop me from getting in the first place. So the first thing I did was walk down to my Father.

"So Father, how do you like the dress?"

* * *

I hope you like it! Please review!!

* * *


	6. Check out the Barney!

Sorry for the wait but I've had a lot of stuff going on! Hope you like it! Read and review! Oh! the history thingy that I put in my last one was a little off so remind me to redo that for you guys! Please review!!

* * *

"So Father, how do you like the dress?" I smiled at him. Sasuke slipped his arm around my waist and said "I like it." My Father looked like he was going to kill him. My smile just grew wider.

"Sasuke, could you go get me a drink?" I asked him sweetly, I hate it when girls do that sweet talk thing but it works. He nodded and smiled at me. There was something behind that smile but I couldn't tell.

"You're suppose to flatter the guests not embarrass them!" He snapped as a small blush came to his checks as he examined my dress, my father is such a pervert.

"Who is embarrassed besides you Father," I asked him with a smile. He looked at me and then quickly looked away.

"Father, I know better than you think"

"Oh really?" His eyes narrowed.

"I know the reason you wanted me to wear Mother's kimono," He looked at me trying to see behind the smile I put on my face. I do stuff like this all the time, so I knew that he would never see what I hid behind my smile.

"You wanted me to wear Mother's kimono so that you could see Mother one last time," He looked taken aback and for a moment I doubted my conjectural statement for a second.

"I look like her don't I Father?"

"You will never mention your Mother in front of me ever again!" Father said raising his voice. I smiled again.

"That will be impossible Father"

"Are you disobeying me?" I looked at him, dark brown hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, white eyes hard and cold, I tried to remember him hugging me or planting a kiss on my check as a child. No memory came and dry laugh escaped my throat.

"Father if you ask for that, then I will be disobeying you for the rest of my life. You don't want that do you?" Personally I wouldn't mind but I'm sure he would. At that point Sasuke came back with two drinks and handed one to me. I smiled at both of them.

"Want to dance Sasuke?" I asked as I took his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor leaving my father looking off into space. After the dance we went out to the garden, it took up the over a couple acres. It was almost sunset and the plants all had little lights dangling from them. It must be so pretty at night I thought to myself. As Sasuke and I walked around a large rose bush we saw Neji and Tenten. There were uhh, you know, doing it, or at least trying to. Both of us stifled a giggle and snuck back the way we had come. I laughed as soon as we were out of range and Sasuke was smiling too, the biggest smile I had ever seen, by the way.

"That was interesting!" He managed to say before he burst out laughing. I was giggling too hard to be able to speak so I just nodded. We spent the rest of the night running around acting like little kids. I had the most fun that night then I had in a long time. At around eleven Sasuke drove me home and that was that. On the way home we had decided that no one would know of the time we had spent together doing the stupid things that we had done tonight. I mean we hadn't done anything too stupid, which would have been me and Sasuke rolling around on the ground together making out. We had both thought about it tonight and Sasuke had come so close to getting me to do it too. I had wanted to, but Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke had held me back. If we had even kissed then Gaara would problem kick Sasuke's ass into next Thursday, Kiba's too if he had found out about what he tried to do. That's the problem with Gaara, if he even think something looks wrong he'll take action. I hate it and love it too. I guess my life is just messed up! Yep, that explains everything, I thought.

That night as I lay in bed I had to say there must be something wrong with me. At the point of my life when I hate it most, I have the most fun.

In the morning I woke up at around ten, when I got into the kitchen Neji was there. He was preoccupied with whatever was on in the living room so he didn't notice me at first. I busied myself getting breakfast so I wouldn't have to talk to him. Just as I was thinking about the master plan I had made, Neji coughed trying to hide a laugh and not seceding. I looked up from my corn flakes at him and curiosity overcame me.

"What are you giggling at Nii-san?" I asked quietly peeking over his shoulder. We were still fighting, but I was too curious to ignore him. He smiled at me and pointed at the T.V. And there was Father asleep in front of the T.V. it looked like he had been watching Barney. I tried not to laugh, but it was so hard. Father watching Barney was just too funny! Both of us had these evil smiles on our faces so when Hanabi came in we both had to run outside to stop from bursting out laughing in front of her. When we had caught our breath I smiled at Neji.

"So that's why you had your camera!" I said giggling again.

"Yeah I caught it all on tape!" I smiled this big goofy smile on my face. Neji looked at me and returned my goofy smile. Then his smile fell and he blushed.

"Thanks Hina," He said softly.

"For what?"

"Last night when Tenten and I were on the garden, you saw us didn't you?" I nodded wonder where he was getting to with this.

"Yeah well, you didn't go around telling people about it, so thanks again."

"No prob! I didn't think you noticed me you seemed rather busy," He blushed again and I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"So, are we back to talking? Cause if not then were sort of breaking that rule." I said smiling.

"Yeah, the fight's over Hinata." And that was the end of that. We went back inside and finished breakfast and that was when Gaara called.

After some time someone range the door bell and I could guess who it was.

"Hey Gaara,"

"Hi Hinata," It was sort of awkward but we got over that in a little while.

"So, I got you a present for not being able to go to that party," He handed me a small box wrapped in black paper. I very carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was the black pistol that I had pointed out to him before.

"You remembered it." I didn't believe that he could remember it but here it was. Personally I had thought that he was half drunk that night but I could have been wrong.

"Thanks Gaara," I said happily.

"I don't know what you're going to do with it but it doesn't matter now it all yours." He said smiling and kissing me on top of the head. He always knew how to make me blush when I didn't want to.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"Well I was thinking, I mean this may be the wrong time to say this but I think we should take a break." I was now really interested in my feet. I could feel his stare at me like a bullet into my soul.

"You're breaking up with me? Right here, right now?" Damn, he wasn't supposed to say that!

"No, it's just that you know," I was at a loss for words. Damn you Hinata! Sure, you say it right after he gives you a present!

"No! I don't know! I really like you Hinata; I don't want to break up! I don't want to lose you!"

"You're the only boyfriend I've ever had and I like you too. But don't you think that, I don't know. I just want to be with some other guy before I submit myself to you guys. You and me, we've done some important things together, and you will never lose me. Never!" Stupid words they don't come out right!

"Gaara, no matter if I end up with someone else I will still be next to you! My family is in there, right next to you! Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Nara, and you! Your all like my extended family No matter how hard you try you will never get ride of me."

"I don't want to get ride of you!"

"I know." I'm ashamed of myself now but it can't be helped.

"Just give me a week or two where I'm not your girlfriend. Only a week, I go back to whatever you want after that."

"Why are you doing this Hinata? I thought you liked being my girlfriend."

"I do, but if I want to try something different I don't want them or me to punished!"

"I would never hurt you Hinata!"

"Not me, but would you hurt Kiba or Sasuke for trying something?" I said and I already knew the answerer.

"Yes, you would Gaara and you know it!"

"I have to protect you! Who know what would happen if I didn't!"

"Gaara, I'm not a little girl! I dated you and that was dangerous enough! Who are you to talk about protecting me; you probably put me in the most trouble!"

"So this is what this is about! You don't want to get hurt."

"No I want to live life on the dangerous side, even if it is only for a week!"

"Hinata, I don't want you to get hurt but I can see that I'm not going to win this fight. So, if you do get hurt I'll have the right to say I told you so!"

"It's a deal then!" I said smiling at him.

"Okay, but be careful Hina,"

"Always am Gaara!" He looked so sad that I was starting to regret this.

"How about a goodbye kiss?" I asked and his eyes lit up. We kissed and I smiled, he was perfect for me but a lot of people thought they were, and I just wanted to find out if they really were.

* * *

please review! and don't get mad at me for the wait! bye!


	7. Messed up life!

Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy. So I hope you like it! Please reveiw!! Bye!

* * *

I don't know why but I feel different today. Maybe it's just the thing with Gaara. I feel like a fool now but I just have to try to find out what I can do without him. I have to apologize to Kiba first, and then I'll see what I can do about everything else. I feel so stupid trying to get together with a boy with only a week. I mean, what do you want me to say? "I have a week to be single and then I have to get back together with my boyfriend, so make the best out of it." That's just lame, I know. I'm sorry, but it true and I'll just have to live with it. So to Kiba's house I go! My life is so messed up!

"Kiba! Open this door right now or I'll break it down!" And here I am yelling at Kiba to open his stupid door. Wait for it, wait for it and Tada!

"Oh it's unlocked." Walking into the house I could only smile and for a second I forgot why I feeling so down and smiled at the mess the house was in. Kiba lived with his older sister who's not that tidy either. Even in the mess Kiba and Hana could find anything that they needed in about five seconds. I couldn't stand it but whenever I tried to clean it up they both started yelling at me like I was crazy. Striding through the mess I made my way to Kiba's door. I knocked but got no answerer. I had seen his car in the driveway and I knew he was too lazy to walk anywhere on this gloomy day. Pushing the door open I saw Kiba and some blond haired bh rolling around in bed. I mean I knew Kiba could get girls into bed and he often did but this was a bit much.

"K…Kiba-kun!" They both broke apart like the other was poison or something.

"Who is that?!" The blonde yelled at me. Kiba was looking guilty at me.

"Um, that's just my friend, Hinata could you step out for a second." I almost started yelling at him too, and then I remember that I was here to apologize to him, stopped and backed out the door closing it behind me. Of course, I soon stuck my ear to the door trying to listen.

"She's just a friend Izanami, don't worry about her." Kiba said trying to calm her down.

"Then why is she here!" That was a good point. Why would a girl like me be here in this stink hole? I heard Kiba say softly "god forgive me," Meaning that me he was going to tell a big fat lie. Damn Kiba!

"While you see, Hinata doesn't want anyone to know. So please don't tell but, ummm, my cousin Haruo sort of got Hinata knocked up and then ran off somewhere, so she moved in with us recently." Damn Kiba! I am not going along with that! You're here to apologize remember. Stupid concencence. There was silence and then,

"Oh! I didn't know, I'm sorry Kiba." The girl is a little slow but, man! That guy can lie!

"Don't be sorry for me I'd be sorry for her!" When I finish apologizing to him I'm going to kick him in the balls! He is deliberately torturing me!

"Come on lets go introduce you two," Kiba said in a sweet little boy voice. Fk you Kiba. I backed away from the door and sat down on a pile of dirty clothes and immediately got back up as I thought I felt something move under me. A little white furry puppy dog head poked out from under the clothes.

"Akamaru! What are you doing under there?" I yelled as I had just sat on him. He wiggled out of the pile as Kiba and his blond "friend" came out of the room.

"Hinata this is Izanami, and the other way around," He said and I gave her a small smile and forced a blush to me checks. She looked at me and then back at Kiba.

"I'm so sorry Hinata; I know what it feels like." What! What did she just say! This is the girl Kiba chooses to spend his time with! He is going to get it! He smiles at me sadly and shrugs.

"While I have to get going, bye Kiba, Hinata." Ok, that was quick and painless. She smiled at us and left slamming the door behind her. Guess she was still mad at him.

"So how'd you like the cover story?" Forget the apology I'm kicking his butt right now.

"You little-" I was cut off by Kiba pulling me into his arms and holding on tightly.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to make you mad and I can't live without you, I'll put up with any of your fg boyfriends as long as were still friends!" I smiled; this is what I'm supposed to be doing. Not many people would guess but Kiba is a really emotional guy.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing!" I said, a big smile on my face.

"So were good now?"

"Yeah were good, except for this!" And with that I kicked him in the shins, I'm being nice.

"Damn Hinata! What was that for?"

"Is that all you think about girls and sex!" He looked at me for a second and then smiled.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"Curse you! You said that I was-" Words not coming out.

"That I did it with-" I think my tongue took a hiatus.

"You little-" And here comes the hug, again. These are like real bear hugs.

After we went through the life story of the week or so that we had been apart Kiba decided that we were both hungry and ordered pizza. As long as he paid for it I was cool with that. We talked about the Gaara thing and Kiba told me all the reasons that he didn't want me with Gaara. Then I yelled to him about that girl he had been with earlier and he explained that she just came for whatever and he had met her in his driving class. You know those angry driving classes or something. She just showed up and he was ever so slightly depress and so we get to where I came in. I spent the nigh at Kiba's, nothing happened before you start thinking perverted thoughts. We both slept on his bed though, the only clean place in his room, not touching each other because a certain little puppy took up about half of the bed. In the morning I left Kiba's trying to decide what to do now because I was sort of lost and as I stated clearly before. My life is messed up! So I was just wandering around the city, when I run into Sasuke and his brother. I mean literally run into them. They were both caring a ton of boxes that covered there face and I was so out of it that I ran straight into them.

"What the heck! Watch where you're going!" Sasuke yelled as all his boxes pilled to the ground. Then his brother, who I have never personally met but have heard about, walked into Sasuke and all his boxes began to sway dangerously. This managed to snap me out of my daze and look around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Waa?" It came out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. Sasuke looked up at me and gapped.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" I looked over at him.

"I have no clue." That was the best answer I could think of.

"Are you okay" Nothing happened right?"

"Hmm, Oh! Yeah, well I broke up with Gaara."

"What!"

"Oh come on it's not that surprising!" I snapped it was still a sore subject.

"Are you okay, he didn't do anything… you know" He said in a quieter voice. That was were his brother who's name I never knew came to the rescue!

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts!" He muttered and slapped his brother.

"Um, sorry for prying, but who are you?" I asked, I really wanted to know his name!

"Hm, Oh, I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." He said as he gathered up the boxes.

"Nice to meet you, I Hinata Hyuuga," He looked up at the name.

"A Hyuuga, really?" I nodded and he looked at Sasuke for a second before elbowing his younger brother in the stomach. Then they both huddled up behind the boxes and I could hear them whispering fiercely at each other. Out of the huddle they came!

"So do you two want any help with the boxes?" I asked dying to know what they had been talking about, but too polite to ask. Sasuke smiled sheepishly at me and Itachi said sure. So I spend the day unloading boxes and stuffing boxes into a moving van as I found out later that Sasuke and Itachi were moving to an apartment closer to Gaara's headquarters. Both boys were in the gang but to tell the truth I've never seen Itachi before in my life. We talked and then when we were done they invited me to dinner at McDonald's. It was really something! So very fancy! Oh well, at lest I got fed, I hadn't eaten since last nights chicken sandwich. That was nice. At eight Itachi had to go to work, so he left Sasuke and me by giving his brother another elbow in the ribs. We made polite conversation that somehow could only lead back to that night at my Fathers party. Amazing, I had never had something like this happen to me before. Then Sasuke got sort of fed up and with that and stormed out of the door. I just followed because I thought it was my fault that he was mad. Guess what if you go to a bar in the downtown area they don't care about your age! While most don't. This is one of the important things Sasuke taught me tonight. At first I didn't really want to go, but he dragged me right in and ordered some vodka drink, I wasn't really paying attention, but I know that it was good. And so we both got a bit drunk, not a big surprise what do you expect in a bar, I mean we had both been to parties where there was alcohol but I had never had more than one drink. Sasuke though was different matter. I just had that one drink but Sasuke had two more. He seemed fine and when I asked if this was okay the bartender said that he had seen Sasuke drink about ten at the most. So I figured that three wasn't the point where he was going to pass out. We got to talking and this time we didn't bother that we started talking about the party. Maybe it was the vodka or it was just the atmosphere, but I think it was the vodka. Eventually I found out what Sasuke and his brother were talking about in the huddle. I had never really liked Sasuke in Elementary School. That was mostly because he was sort of stuck up and he let all the girls like Sakura and Ino climb all over him. As it turns out he liked me back then, but he just never came out and said so, so I never knew about it. He told me that night that he liked me because I wasn't like Ino and the other girls; normally that's what most people didn't like about me. So that night we sort of confessed our sins and stayed up tell about three in the morning. He offered to walk me home, but I told him I'd take a taxi because we were all the way across town and he didn't have a car. I left him that night with a kiss on the lips, a small one only. He left me saying he was sorry that he had never stepped up and asked me out, but that I was probably better off with Gaara anyway. I made a friend that night but I don't think I could ever go out with Sasuke and have an honest relationship, maybe I could, but I just have a suspicion. So with a slight rain now and the moon light I waved goodbye and rode home. I never made it home though.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

If you would like me to continue this story, please send me a review. Thanks a lot!


End file.
